


It's a sign

by BakaDoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Costume parties, Costumes, Crossdressing, Halloween, Karneval - Freeform, M/M, Matchmaker Roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggy need to dress up on different occassions and always happen to accidentally pick matching costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> Prompt: So in honor of it being Halloween soon how about for some reason Harry and Eggsy attend many costumed party (not necessarily just for Halloween) and their costumes always match and that's how they realise they're made for each other? Thank you :D

The first time it happened on a mission to Germany where Harry and Eggsy were assigned to find and eliminate a terrorist on a big event in cologne. Eggsy still didn't really understand the whole thing, but Germans seemed to have this tradition they called "Karneval" which is early in the year, most often in February, where they dressed up as anything they could think of and drank lots of beer and liquor. Really, he saw the most ridiculous costumes, but he could see the appeal too, it had to be fun to dress up and get drunk with your friends. The only thing he would never get the hang of was the music, it was horrible.

He had tried to make Amelia explain it to him later, but she had just shrugged and told him to enjoy it.

They didn't have much time beforehand to prepare, only a few hours, and Kingsman may have tons of disguises, but actual costumes weren't a big part of that. So Eggsy just rushed to Angels Fancy Dress at Shaftesbury Avenue, grabbed something, rushed back to Savile Row and boarded his plane one hour later.  
The costume was a Ghostbusters suit; it was something that wouldn't attract too much attention, it was wide enough for him to at least wear his bulletproof trousers and dress shirt beneath it, as well as hide his guns, and he had always loved the Ghostbusters.

Well, apparently Harry had had the same thoughts. Because once he boarded the plane he could see him, already sitting in one of the leather seats and sipping on a glass of Scotch while he read the mission file, dressed in a Ghostbusters suit.  
When he looked up at Eggsy and saw him wearing the same he just gave him a gentle smile and said: "Splendid choice, Eggsy, I see you really put some thoughts into how your costume can be useful on this mission."

***

The second time it was Roxy's fault. Honestly. It was her birthday party and she did a fancy-dress party at the shop, with all the agents and other people working behind the scenes at Kingsman. No theme, just dress up however you wanted.  
First Eggsy contemplated wearing his Ghostbusters suit again, but then he remembered it was ripped and had blood stains on it, so that probably wasn't the best idea. So he called Roxy to ask her what she would wear and maybe if she had an idea what he could wear. She did, she told him, and she would get everything he needed for the costume, he just needed to come to her place on the day so he could get ready.

"Are ya fuckin' _serious_ , Rox?!" Eggsy stared at Roxy disbelievingly when she held the costume up with a big grin on her face. "What?" She asked, "I think it's beautiful and you'll look really good in it."

"I'm not gonna wear that, Rox."

"Oh, come on Eggsy, it's funny!" She let the costume sink again and her shoulders slumped in disappointment, "It's not like you have anything else anyway, do you?"

She was right. He had trusted her with taking care of his costume and now he could either wear that or go to the party without anything to dress up in. He wasn't sure if the latter one wouldn't be the better alternative, but since it was Roxy's birthday and she looked at him with those bloody, sad puppy eyes he held his hand out for her to give him the thing.

"I think you look gorgeous," Roxy said contentedly as she tugged at a strand of his hair to make it fall over his forehead, "Come on, look at yourself."

Eggsy did, and when he saw his reflection in the mirror he wasn't sure what to think. He was definitely going to give Roxy hell for this, he thought while his hand skimmed over the bright blue skirt of the dress Roxy had put him in. It was a classy rock-a-billy, 50's dress with white dots and frills and a thick petticoat beneath it. It was secured with a knot behind his neck and the chest of the dress fit a bit awkwardly on his flat one, and Eggsy was honestly confused where Roxy found a pair of shiny white pumps in his size, but...

He did look good in it, he had to admit.

Luckily he was able to talk Roxy out of painting his face too, because really, he could take wearing a dress _or_ putting make-up on, but not both at the same time.

They arrived a bit earlier at the shop to prepare the last few things, but Dagonet did a great job and they didn't have to do much. Slowly the other guests arrived, wished Roxy a happy birthday, looked at Eggsy either confused or with an amused grin and then went to go to the bar or the buffet or just stand somewhere to talk. When Harry arrived, though, Eggsy knew immediately that Roxy had already known what Harry would dress up as.

Harry was his counterpart, in tight, black jeans, a white cotton shirt that hugged his chest deliciously and a black leather jacket, that looked like it was well-worn. His hair was styled and gelled back so not one strand would fall out of place. He honestly looked like an older, even hotter John Travolta in Grease.

"Arthur! So good to see you," Roxy walked over to him and hugged him quickly, "I knew you'd look amazing when you told me what you wanted to dress up as, and now I know I was right." Harry thanked her and while they started a small conversation she steered him over to where Eggsy was standing. He thought about fleeing, but really, there was no point in it, so he just waited for them and stared at the floor, his cheeks already heating up.

"Eggsy," he heard Harry's voice say. He swallowed thickly before he raised his head and looked at the man. He could see a surprised expression on Harry's face and before he could laugh at him, Eggsy quickly said: "Hi 'Arry. The costume was Roxy's idea, I don't- I mean, I wanted-"

"You look good," Harry suddenly said and instead of laughing, he smiled a genuine smile at him, "And I'm delighted to see our costumes match again, thanks to Lancelot this time." Eggsy mustered an unsure smile and nodded, then looked over to Roxy who just grinned smugly.

"I'll go over to see what Merlin is doing to the hi-fi equipment," she said quickly before she left Eggsy and Harry.

"Would you fancy a drink?" Harry asked and Eggsy nodded.

"Yeah, I really need one."

***

The third time it was on the Kingsman Halloween Party. No one was allowed to wear fake blood due to an incident from Halloween '82 he still needed to ask Harry about, so his initial plan to go as a zombie was cancelled. Instead he decided to dress up as Hermes, the greek God, because it was funny and he could wear his winged Sneakers with it.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Roxy asked him on the phone.

"I'll come as Hermes, the God, y'know," Eggsy said while he fixed his hair, the phone on the bed behind him on speakers so he could still talk to her.

"Oh....Oh, really?" At the sudden change in her voice Eggsy frowned and looked at the phone, as if Roxy could see that. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing," Roxy said in a suspiciously amused tone, "Looking forward to see you tonight, Love!"

"Yeah, bye Rox," Eggsy just shrugged it off, she was probably just excited about the party. There wasn't anything funny about his costume anyway, was there?

Well, no. Technically not. But about ten minutes after the party started Eggsy suspected he knew what Roxy was going on about.

Harry entered the shop, late as always, dressed in a chiton, a bay wreath made of actual fucking bay leaves nestled in his hair that was, other than usually, not neatly combed and slicked back but fluffy and fucking _curly_ for Christ's sake, and a quiver filled with plastic thunderbolts.

He went as bloody Zeus. Of course.

Eggsy stared at him, he even gaped Roxy would inform him later, because _honestly_ how could you not stare at Harry Hart dressed like that? The chiton hardly covered his chest with how it was only fastened with a knot over one shoulder and a belt around his waist. It gave Eggsy a generous look on his broad shoulders, his collar bone, his chest and even a glimpse of his abs, and when Eggsy tried to avoid looking at Harry's upper body he had to look at his face and his hair, God his _hair_. Eggsy just wanted to bury both his hands in those thick, chocolate-y brown curls and _tug_ while he kissed Harry senseless and-

Okay, he should stop this train of thoughts right there or this would get very awkward, very fast.

When Harry spotted Eggsy he smiled and went straight over to him. "Great minds think alike, don't you think so, Eggsy?"

"Yeah. Again," Eggsy said and a small grin formed on his lips, "Lookin' good, 'Arry."

"Thank you, so do you," Harry said.

Eggsy only saw a glimpse of Roxy behind Harry, a wide grin on her painted lips, before he felt Harry's hand on his lower back and was steered towards the bar.

They had a few drinks and Eggsy already felt a bit tipsy when he laughed about one of Harry's inappropriate jokes.

"You know," Harry said when they calmed down a little, "Maybe us always choosing matching costumes for this sort of party is just a sign."

Eggsy snorted. "Yeah? A sign fo' what?"

Suddenly Harry's grin faltered and made room for a gentle, nearly shy smile. He looked down for a second, before he looked back up at Eggsy, who got more and more confused. "Don't be cross with me, Eggsy, I'm an old fool who had at least one too many drinks, but maybe it's a sign that we're meant to be more than colleagues. More than friends." Gently he palmed Eggsy's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it, before he lifted it and placed a feather-light kiss where his thumb had been.

Eggsy felt his cheeks burning and blinked at Harry silently. Did he really just say that? And more importantly: did he _mean_ it?!

"I'm sorry, Eggsy," Harry sighed and let Eggsy's hand sink again, "I shouldn't have said that, I-"

"No!" Eggsy suddenly blurted out and grabbed Harry's hand right before it left Eggsy's, "No. Maybe it is. Maybe it actually is a sign."

The furrow between Harry's brows that appeared there when Eggsy hadn't immediately answered evened out, his shoulders relaxed. Fingers sneaked between Eggsy's and locked their hands together, as the smile from before came back onto Harry's lips. "Yes. Maybe it really is," Harry whispered before he leaned in to Eggsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
